


Dissonanz

by Frizt_Lang_Oisin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frizt_Lang_Oisin/pseuds/Frizt_Lang_Oisin





	

Dissonanz

 

“那是怎么开始的？”Sam将脸埋在掌心，像躲避空难那样整个人蜷缩起来。  
Dean坐在对面的床沿，看着弟弟满头乱发的头顶，“他们是比我更好的人，唯一想做的只是让我相信魔法真的存在。”

他们停留在这个小镇已逾一周，父亲留下的消息非常明确:等。这之前Dean连开了七个小时的车，他筋疲力尽，嘴里的味道尝起来就像Impala的车厢。Sam则看起来有点苍白，他在车里总是睡不好，从十五岁起那个后座就不能让他舒展自己的腿了。  
这一次脾气暴躁的是Dean。John打来电话时他正和Sam扫荡一个食尸鬼的窝，那群婊子养的有七只，都化身成侏儒，阴郁而尖锐地大笑着，挑衅着他们。这简直就是噩梦版的七个小矮人。最后他和Sam联手杀光了他们每一个，但是Sam受伤了，左肋被划了一道长长的口子，血肉外翻，有些地方深可见骨。一直延伸到他的小腹。Sam这副样子捂着肚子向Dean走过来时把他吓坏了。  
“你捂好了，接住你的肠子，小弟弟。”他用自己踉跄的脚步能有的最快速度向Sam奔去，“不，你可别吓我。”  
虽然Sam没事，他的伤口确实没有一眼看上去那么严重，但Dean还是一脚将油门踩到底，奔向了他们知道的最近的小镇。他们的车里有从一个猎人们熟悉的医生那里买来的破伤风药剂，也有针管。Dean给Sam打了一针，递给他一瓶白兰地，一路都在分心听着后座上的兄弟浑浊的呼吸声。  
休息了一天一夜后，Sam醒了过来，他没有发烧，看起来一切都好。他看着Dean收拾着他们俩的行李，对这次追随父亲留下的线索行动并没有异议。  
到了地方的时候John当然已经走了。他们找到了他留宿过的旅馆房间，他在那里留下了暗号。Dean重重地把两个人的包裹扔在床单上，走过来检查Sam的伤口。  
“我没事……”Sam看着Dean板着脸摆弄他的胳膊，让他露出腹部，纱布有些渗血，但他感觉不算坏。白兰地和一路颠簸让他昏昏欲睡。  
“你休息吧，老弟。”Dean难掩忧心，将他扶到床边。  
再一次的，睡意像秤砣一样将他向无穷尽的黑暗里拽去，意识消失的最后一刻他记得自己轻轻握了握Dean的手腕，重复说着，“我没事。”  
这个旅馆还是挺不错的，Sam在隔夜披萨的气味里醒来，判断自己又一次昏迷超过一天，他嘴唇干裂，喉咙冒烟，想要张嘴喊Dean时就剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“你醒了，”Dean的手掌已经按住他的肩，紧接着杯子就被递到嘴边，“我尝试用注射器喂你一些水的，但我之前必须离开几个小时，谢天谢地你醒了。”  
Sam转了转眼球，剧烈的头痛让他扶住脑袋，但这一回他确实好一些了，伤口火辣辣的疼痛证明了他的清醒，他不再觉得那么云里雾里。  
“你想吃点儿东西吗？”Dean皱着眉问。  
“老实说，我饿死了。”Sam虚弱地回答，Dean松了一口气，笑出了声。

“你去做什么了？”Sam狼吞虎咽吃着三明治，瞥了一眼Dean，丢下昏迷的家人在汽车旅馆几个钟头并不像Dean的作风。  
他哥哥用手揉了揉后颈，看起来并不想多谈，“没什么，吃你的东西。”  
“我在吃着呢，所以回答我的问题啊，是什么事？爸爸有消息了吗？”  
“不，不是爸爸。”Dean简短地回答。  
接下来的几天Dean总是在他醒来前就回来，只字不提自己去了哪里，只是偶尔，他穿着他们假扮FBI时的廉价西装，还有几次他的袖口沾了泥土。  
“如果有个案子你得告诉我。”这天，Dean回来的时候，Sam已经坐在桌边，在读一本小说。他恢复得很快，伤口结了痂，力气也恢复大半，他伸腿扫了Dean一脚，“你不会傻到自己跑去虐杀狼人什么的吧，不会吧？”  
“没有狼人。”Dean顾左右而言他。  
“那让我帮你。”Sam合上了书站起身，“是什么，恶魔？”  
Dean怔怔地看了他一会儿，有那么一刻Sam在他的绿色眼镜里看到了羞惭，但那也一闪而逝，Dean沉着下来，向他说，“我曾经认识的人死了。”  
这是Sam第一次听Dean说起他、Lisa还有那个叫Matt的人的事。

“你去斯坦福之后，我有一段生活……不，其实在你去上大学之前，我的这种特质已经出现，父亲注意到过，他提醒我两次，但我依旧放任自流……”

Dean并不一直是现在的Dean，这一点Sam知道得比谁都清楚。他记得Dean十四岁之前的样子，神气活现，虎头虎脑，但那时的他比Sam知道的任何人都更善解人意。总是背着父亲带Sam偷偷出去，会摘一朵小小的雏菊，送给路边因为摔伤膝盖而哭泣的小女孩，温柔地牵人家的手，详细地问清父母住址和电话。他偶尔暴躁，但大部分时候都谦和有礼，Sam有时候会偷偷想，也许这些举止是妈妈教给他的，Dean小心保持着，和对妈妈的记忆一样没有丢掉。  
从斯坦福把他拽回路上的Dean不知为何，总让Sam觉得他有了少许沧桑，很多时候当他沉默地开着车，他就将自己藏进荫翳，那种乌云满布的神色让人相信他有一些不那么明朗的记忆。

“你走之后我开始四处泡吧，不是你离开之前见过的那样，比那些要糟糕得多。那不是你的错，Sammy，你不要将这当作指责，我一直都知道我有这种堕落的本质，那几年我只是把你的离开当作了借口。”

Dean在一间酒吧的后巷认识Lisa。她简直让他大开眼界。她涂暗紫红色唇膏，棕肤美人，明眸皓齿，灵巧而笔直的鼻梁埋进他小腹的毛发中，她的舌尖能做的事让他浑身滚烫毛骨悚然。后巷石墙潮湿，他射得双腿发软。Lisa将他面朝墙壁按住，用细软的女性手指给了他一次前列腺高潮。他事后为自己感到有点羞愧，不过Lisa狡黠地笑着，猫眼一般光亮的指甲挑起一点白色粉末，含在舌根，凑来试图吻他，Dean制止了她，他不服用药物，这是底线。而Lisa宽容地笑笑，低下头给了他第二次口交，可卡因接触阴茎的表皮，起到的作用与催情正好相反，是麻痹，他血脉喷张，持续勃起，无从释放，她让他在这样的状态操她，直到她的眼睛翻进脑袋里去。  
他就跟她走了，和她以及她的“家人”度过一个月。  
Lisa属于一个马戏团，她是一名女魔术师。递给他的香槟在酒杯接触到他嘴唇的瞬间喷射出雪花，在房间里四处飘落，她伸手到他的耳后，并摘取出娇艳欲滴的花朵，她柔软的手掌滑过他裸露的皮肤，所到之处隐隐浮现黑色藤曼又随即消失。Dean从未经历过这样的姑娘，也从没有见过这样的魔术。  
“魔法是真的，年轻人。”Lisa总是这么对他说。  
见鬼，他知道，所以他只是迎接她嘴唇时轻声说，“看看你，魔法当然是真的了。”  
她为他的俏皮话咯咯笑起来，又因他接下来的动作开始喘息。  
Matt是Lisa的搭档，他们看起来截然不同，他面色苍白，稻草色的头发，常常染成黑色。Matt在房间里堆放各种魔术道具，随身携带一只小盒子，上面印有各种离奇古怪的形象，像中世纪百科全书一般，什么长着魔鬼尖角的兔子啦，半是人半是山羊的牧神啦，他向Dean介绍这叫西勒纳斯，盒子里是什么，他却从来没有打开来给人看过。他仿佛很爱小孩子，每一场魔术表演的最后，他总会邀请一个孩子上台来，为他们变精巧的小戏法，让凭空出现的糖果装满孩子们的口袋。“魔法是真的，”他总是用舞台表演时的做作嗓音说，“请不要忘记这个。”

“他死了，”Dean说，“有什么东西杀死了他。”  
Sam一直全神贯注地听着，“死在……这儿？”  
Dean深深地看了他一眼，接着才继续说，“不，这是当时的事。他死后，我就逃走了。”

Dean左手中指的指甲开裂，渗着血丝，拇指像是冻僵了的马铃薯一样肿胀。Sam将番茄酱隔桌递给Dean，他包扎了创口贴的拇指划过他哥哥的指尖。  
“那是食尸鬼干的？”他冲那伤口抬了抬下巴。  
“哦，”Dean低头看了一眼，手背朝上摊开手指审视它们，“之前没有，应该是最近的事。”  
“你那拇指看起来马上就该截肢了，Dean。”Sam伸长手臂去拿床边的医药包，   
Dean喝了一口啤酒，放下酒瓶开始单手为自己扎绷带，他睫毛的阴影落在两颊的雀斑上。Sam这才发觉，已经是下午较晚的时间，桌上摆满了他们外卖午餐的残羹冷炙，Dean看起来并不打算出门，他一直都在讲故事。很少见的，长篇大论的聊天并不怎么会在他们兄弟之间发生，更不要说Dean如此深刻地陷入往事之中。

Dean开车跟着马戏团上路，大部分时候Lisa都乘Impala，她坐副驾，风吹起她乌黑的头发卷拂在脸颊旁边，她看腻了沿途的风景就会转过脸目不转睛看着Dean开车时的侧影。“我不知道我有什么好看，小姐。”有一次他这么打趣。中途John打电话来两次，他含糊其辞地说着自己正在处理别的案子，好在John并没有别的工作给他。很多时候，在汽车旅馆的床单上醒来，Lisa柔软的身躯背对他蜷缩在床的另一侧，他都不愿去想他还能继续过这种生活多久。  
马戏团的演出很棒，Dean去看Lisa的每场秀，并且觉得他们算得上业内拔尖。倒不是说他有多了解这个行当，如果说像游牧民族一般在公路上跑的马戏团如今还能称作行当的话。只是他觉得他们在做的事不只有钻火圈，炸密室，把人切开和胡迪尼逃生，不是那些刻板的障眼法，而是一个个发生在舞台上的故事。Matt会精心设计剧情，让灯光、舞台调度与他们的魔术共生。Lisa是舞台上的示巴女王，Dean在黑暗的观众席上看着她，她眉眼生动，总是在完成那些惊险的动作的同时看起来脉脉如诉。她像鲔鱼一样灵活，黝黑，将她周围的空气变得像浓稠苦涩的药水，让人的心脏为之颤抖。剧院老板说有很多人来看是因为他们都想和Lisa上床，Dean挑了挑眉转身向她露出个“需要我揍他吗”的表情，她只是大笑，搂过他的脖子说，嘿，我身边的这个小伙子才是真的漂亮。有他在这里谁还会看我呢。有时候她给他的感觉像个保护者。

这天清晨，乳白色的晨曦刚刚降临，Lisa已经起床洗漱，准备放狗出去。马戏团里有一只奇丑无比的老狗，Lisa喜爱它喜爱得不行，时不时在床边给它搭窝。Dean起身帮她穿外套，一阵晕眩袭击了他，他扶住门框，胃里翻江倒海。  
“Dean？你还好吗！”  
他这回病如山倒，第一天他和Lisa都以为只是食物中毒，他总像个巨怪一样什么都吃，谁知道是误食了什么。他让Lisa去演出，自己在旅馆房间卧床一天，晚上Lisa回来时他已发起高烧，只剩下哼哼的力气。她把他的头垫高，想给他喂进些盐水，那些水又从他嘴唇的缝隙里流泻出来，他反胃得厉害，无法吞咽。半夜不想吵醒Lisa，他尽量小声地在盥洗室呕吐，她还是醒了，披着晨衣，来到他身边，用手指温柔地向后梳他的头发。最后往外吐的只剩清水，他依旧控制不了自己的胃袋，那家伙打定主意要把自己从里到外翻个各儿。  
第二天他拒绝进食，任何一点关于食物的想法都让他犯恶心。Lisa买了些粥给他。“得让你的胃保持温暖，”她说。这句话突然深深打动了他。  
他很少这么任凭自己接受别人的照顾，Lisa是第一个出现在他身边的人。

“病好之后你是否就坠入爱河？”Sam带着点儿嘲笑问他，脸颊两边都笑出了酒窝。  
Dean瞥他一眼，耸了耸肩，选了个折衷的说法，“谁晓得，她也没问过。”  
“得了，你就从没有期待过能更多地了解一个人么，像是，哪怕只有一瞬间，想象你们能有一个未来。”  
Dean沉默地站起身将桌上的空酒瓶与外卖盒收拢到一边。

她悉心照顾了他一周，他病好前马戏团就又要迁移，到了下一个地方Lisa没有和大伙一起，而是带着Dean到了镇郊，那里有一所小房子，紫褐色的墙壁，房顶上长满葡萄科的藤类。  
“我爷爷奶奶的房子，”她牵着Dean的手微笑。  
他带着几分敬畏之情看了房子一会儿，分开双腿站着，胸腔里溢满了说不出的情绪。  
“这他妈太真实了。”最后他咧开嘴笑着说。  
Lisa的奶奶显然精通厨艺，厨柜里至今存有独门菜谱若干，还有一架有自己的名字的旧式烤箱，（显然它的名字是Harriet）。Lisa按图索骥，将一切都照料得很好。她把Dean安顿在自己的旧房间里，那里四处皆是淡淡的紫色，贝壳形状的小香皂盒，还有满天星图案和毛绒布偶，Dean怎么也不能将曾住在这个房间里的八、九岁少女和眼前的Lisa联系起来。她为他煮南美风味的一种汤，John喜欢在他们生病时在鸡汤里搁进很多辣椒，辛辣呛鼻，让人耳朵冒烟，他念念不忘那个味道，而Lisa炮制的显然更美味。她会做拉丝芝士抱蛋煎饺，混合了香草碎、胡椒和其他乱七八糟的香料，白瓷盘盛装，厚厚的乳酪上撒了几片切得纤细的紫甘蓝叶，汁法来自祖母的菜谱，入口就几乎让病痛痊愈。她站在厨房岛中央忙碌，头发披散在肩膀，苗条的身躯随着搅拌的动作轻轻摇晃，时不时回头查看一下依旧没有退烧的Dean。锅边的她像个女巫，而无限善意又像天使。  
那副景象Dean都看在眼里，并且温存的柔情一度包裹住他的心脏。

一周之后，Dean不再生病，Lisa在晚间伸手抚摩他的背，温暖的掌心在他肩胛骨下方留下翅膀一般的痕迹。他翻身压住她，将手指从下方探入，尽量温柔做足前戏，在她唇上留下细细的吻。第二天Lisa又回马戏团了，Dean完全为她着迷，也同样跟了回去。

几名穿着绿白条纹罩衫，头顶海军帽的主妇在便利店门口发传单。Sam来这里买两杯咖啡，他不知道人们从何时起广泛接受便利店里的咖啡机制造的那些糖水一般的饮品。超过三十二种口味组合，普通纯黑咖啡或是一杯棉花糖美梦。这样的广告牌在每一个加油站门口用极为绚丽烂漫的颜色抢人眼球，在便利店购物后获得兑换币，就能兑换一杯五美分的咖啡。这种绞尽脑汁的商业行为慢慢侵蚀了Sam对童年时每周四下午开过门前的甜品拖车的回忆。那时他们可能住在内布拉斯加，一座农舍，他在院子里的塑料桌子前画画，Dean听见那辆播放着欢乐乐曲的拖车开来时就会带他一起跑出门去，给他们买上一大杯热可可，一只充满火腿咸香的三明治，一小块浇上冰激凌的樱桃派，还会给John带一杯滚烫的黑咖啡。Dean总是小心翼翼地端好所有的吃的，单独把纸杯咖啡递给Sam，让他去交给爸爸，像是一份小小的殊荣。看到像举起奥运火炬一样把咖啡举过头顶递给自己Sam，John会笑起来，腾出一只胳膊给他一个有力的拥抱。  
他从机器前买了两杯焦糖拿铁转身往回走，其中一名绿白条纹主妇来到他面前，用一个巨大的笑容拦住了他。  
“镇戏剧节正在举办，17号晚上在教堂第一场演出，记得来看哦。”她金色的塑料假发和黑硬的睫毛让人不太有勇气拒绝。  
Sam接过来，宣传单上印着一家看起来属于二十世纪初期的咖啡馆，煤气灯照明，街道烟雾笼罩，玻璃窗上贴着广告，只能看到背面。靠窗的餐桌前坐着二男一女，那位女士也戴着金色假发，梳成复古样式。  
他随手揣进口袋里端着咖啡回旅馆。

Dean坐在床前翻着Sam丢下的那本小说，一本畅销书，扉页印着加里·斯奈德的《覆盖大地》：  
加州中部大平原  
曾是一个盛产蜂蜜的温床  
绵延四百英里，你脚踏花海  
步步轻盈，粘连着百花朵朵  
好似行走在一块金色植被上；

广袤大地覆盖着  
与脚踝齐深的耀眼花冠：  
雀菊、麻迪菊、玛达蕾菊、布尼丽菊，  
金菊、格兰第菊，  
蜜蜂飞舞，随处可见——

“老兄，”Dean无可奈何地说，“你真的还可以更gay吗？”  
Sam抢回自己的书，把咖啡递给Dean。  
“你过去也喜欢读关于植物的书，”Dean那大而灵活的绿眼睛从咖啡杯沿的上方看着他，“我记得它的名字，《认识北美洲的植物和它们的科属》。你在书店里捧着就不肯走。”  
“这不是一本关于植物的书，”Sam翻白眼，拿书的那只手在半空挥舞，“你这个混……你……”  
Dean歪着嘴角笑了笑，Sam知道他哥哥不过又在整蛊他。  
“所以，你们回到了马戏团。”Sam踢了Dean一脚让他继续说下去。

西勒纳斯是酒神巴科斯的老师，Matt有一回和Dean详细讲解，巴科斯是希腊罗马神话中的酒神，西勒纳斯则是腓力基人之神。样貌秃顶，矮胖，长角，端着酒杯开怀大笑。Matt常携带的那个小盒子取这个神的名字的意思。  
“我一直以为那是他的某个传家宝之类的东西，”Dean说，“像是师父或者父亲传给他，好铭记喜剧精神之类的玩意儿。”

Lisa依旧每晚脸涂油彩，打扮成历史上某位艳后的模样，在机关暗器上翻腾和舞蹈，黑暗的观众席里时不时有欢呼，也有一些粗鄙不堪的喊声。不知有多少年过五十的先生在这样的夜晚独自一人前来，盯着舞台上的女魔术师抚摸自己腿间的沉重欲望。另一些细节也开始进入Dean的触觉，比如那些剧院里残破的座椅，仿佛一个世纪也挥之不去的发馊气味，灯光偶尔扫过时那些白发苍苍的白人观众看起来都那么疲累、浮肿和郁郁寡欢。有一回演出结束，离他相隔两个座位的一位菲佣依旧熟睡着，婴儿车放在座椅之间的过道里，那个孩子口水流到围兜上，瞪着蓝眸，注视着他。在去后台找Lisa之前，他唤醒了那位女士。  
他们一起回Lisa的房车，她演出结束就已卸妆，取下了所有行头，挽着Dean的手，将脸贴在他的手臂上。Dean抚摸她的头发，听她说团里今晚的意外和琐事。马戏团浪人之间的事也不过就是谁操了谁，谁吃醋了大闹，和哪个机关差点失效Matt差点大哭起来。  
“这太逊了，”Dean脱口而出。  
“我知道。”Lisa也笑着，接着她的笑意退去，他们在那时看到了那个孩子。

一个年纪很小的女孩子站在路边，Lisa先看到她，直直地向他们望来，皮肤雪白，褐金色的长发脏兮兮地垂在腰际。她十分瘦弱，当Dean也看见她时，这是他的第一印象，已经很少在和平年代看到如此瘦到畸形的儿童了，只有那些摄影作品里才有，战时，非洲，饥荒，她就有那么瘦。而让人印象最为深刻的是她的那双眼睛，漆黑如毫无反光的深井，让Dean立即出于本能产生一种恐惧。  
“Lisa...”他试图阻止，可他的女伴已经向那个孩子跑去。

女孩子牵着Lisa的手温顺地和他们走。这几乎毫不费力。但无论Lisa怎么努力，她都不肯说半个字。也许惊吓过度，也许她是哑巴，Dean想，当然还有一些更可怕的如果。  
回到马戏团的拖车营地后，Lisa跑去找Matt，Dean陪着那个女孩站了一会儿。女孩安静地站在一边，细瘦的脚踝交错，过了一会儿，她伸出手牵住了Dean的。  
她的掌心溽热而潮湿，不知为何这让Dean稍稍放下心来，他低头去看，柔声问，“你叫什么名字？”女孩突然就发出尖叫。  
Matt和Lisa几乎立刻就赶了过来，Matt看到那个孩子的第一反应就是去安抚她，女孩子哭闹，胡乱踢蹬，Lisa焦急地问他发生了什么。  
“我不过问了句她叫什么名字。”

女孩叫Emma。她在被抱进Matt的拖车，喝了热饮，得到充足的安抚后平静下来，终于开始说话。她比她看起来年龄大，十二岁，虽然她看起来只有九岁孩子的身量。她不记得父母是谁，不记得自己为什么会在这里，他们查了安珀警报上的孩子名单，没有她的照片。她的声音破碎而低柔，仿佛那声尖叫只是Dean脑子里的错觉。  
“你们不可能养着她。”Dean难以置信地看着拒绝立刻报警的Lisa和Matt，“她未来需要长期的医疗和心理救助，你们看看她。”  
Lisa和Matt对视了一眼，上前一步，用安抚的声音对他说，“我们知道福利系统是什么样的，这个马戏团里的大部分人都经历过那一切。  
“在做到我们能做的一切之前，这孩子绝对不能被交给那些狗娘养的。”Matt斩钉截铁。  
这也是Lisa第一次和Dean说起自己的身世。

 

TBC


End file.
